


Broken Memories

by faifrayuwu



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faifrayuwu/pseuds/faifrayuwu
Summary: A confession
Relationships: Magolor/Taranza (Kirby)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Broken Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prince_ampora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_ampora/gifts).



A breeze blowing in from a window breathed life into a dozing Taranza. He had his head laying on the kitchen table, and he groggily sat up to yawn. The Floralian spider rubbed his eyes, then tried to remember what he was doing before falling asleep. His eyes were still rather foggy, so he rubbed them once more. It didn't leave. 

"Oh no!" Taranza exclaimed in fear, realizing he'd left his cake in the oven for far too long. He rushed to open the oven door and sat the charred cake on the counter. Wonderful, his present was now ruined! How could he let himself do that? He paced the kitchen, hugging himself and also gripping his hair. A knock at the door brought him back to reality. 

Taranza shakingly hovered towards the door, and put on his best smile for his guest. "Magolor, I'm so happy to see you," he said, gesturing for Magolor to come in. 

"Wow Taranza, it smells wonderful in here," Magolor remarked. Taranza nodded, and, out of his own shock, said: "Absolutely." Magolor sat at the table. "So, what happened, my good friend?" 

Taranza tossed the cake and the pan into the trash, too worried to even care about the pan. "I baked a cake for you, but I fell asleep while it was in the oven. I'm so, so sorry Magolor, I really wish I could do something else to repay you." He sat at the table and buried his face in his hands. 

Magolor wanted to make another joke then, but this seemed very important to Taranza. Plus, he had been meaning to tell him something for quite a long time now... 

"Oh! I know!" Taranza shot up, just as Magolor was about to take one of his hands to hold. Tea would be perfect! He hurried over to his tea station and got to work, two hands grabbed the kettle and filled it with water, another dialed the stove top knob. Magolor watched him with awe, Taranza's multitasking ability always surprising him. 

He needed to get back on task, and just tell him already. Magolor inhaled deeply. "Look Taranza, I appreciate the sentiment, but I really-"

"No it's okay, I owe you one for helping me get the materials to build this little cottage! It is quite the dream, even though I almost burned it down earlier..." Taranza continued to fly around the kitchen, and Magolor decided to wait until later. While waiting, he tried to calm his nerves by inspecting the room. The house HE had built, with Taranza of course. Sure it was a little janky, but they had spent so much time together and bonded for months. 

In the beginning, it was a little weird. Taranza sometimes made him upset, but how could you be upset at him? He just wants to do whatever's best, and whatever makes other people happy. A selflessness trait Magolor himself was jealous of. 

Taranza had already decorated the room to his liking, and it was so explicitly Taranza it made his face red from giddiness. The walls had a dark green wallpaper, and little plants were on the counter and some on the walls. The appliances were old, almost ancient. A bookshelf sat in the corner, and Magolor didn't doubt that there were many others in the house. 

"Ah, here we go," Taranza set the tea tray on the table, pouring tea for Magolor and himself. "Sugar?" Taranza asked, looking innocently at Magolor. That face might have fooled him a few times, but he knew Taranza could be just as much as a bastard as himself. 

"No thank you."

Taranza shook his head, "You heartless creature." He sat and sipped at the tea, then slumped back into his chair. "Well, now I am exhausted. All that worrying absolutely kills me, dear," Taranza sighed. Magolor wanted to scream just from Taranza calling him that. Nevermind that, he should just talk about something else.

"Erm, beautiful weather outside today," Magolor said, cringing at himself. Taranza didn't even seem to notice the tension, and nodded. "Not for long. There's supposed to be a storm tonight. Actually..." Taranza mused, "You could stay here for the night."

Magolor almost dropped his teacup, and instead of drinking he shakingly settled it back down on the table. He needed to decline, but he wanted to say yes. He longed for any other contact, because he has felt so unbearably lonely for weeks since they finished the house. Of course Taranza visits his booth sometimes, and Kirby will always visit when not busy. But he missed his friend so much. 

"Uh, Taranza... there's something I need to tell you," Magolor started, gaining confidence from his desire to stay. Taranza just sat up and appeared ready to listen, his eyes bright and worried. "When you offered to me to build a house, I was a little surprised. I thought that maybe you'd ask someone a little more... qualified? If that makes sense. Nevertheless, I accepted. And I am so glad I did."

"Taranza, over the past few months I've gotten to know you so well. And you've made me a much better person, overall. I want you to continue doing that, for a long time. You're my best friend, and you mean everything to me. I just find myself thinking about you all the time," Magolor smiled, "like when I walk through the forest, I see the birds, I think of the times we just sat on the roof and watched the birds together. Whenever I bake, I always think of what you would say."

"And when I think of someone I'd want to spend forever with, I think of you. Taranza... I... I think I'm in love with you." He finished, and wiped at the tears that he didn't even realize were there. Taranza just sat there, tears sliding down his own face. They stared at each other for a long time. 

Eventually, Taranza got out of his seat. Magolor did too. They made their way to each other and hugged. The distance gone now. Magolor's heart felt at ease. Just as before, they hugged for a long time and cried. Taranza finally parted and wiped both of their tears away. 

"Magolor," Taranza whispered, taking his hands. "That was the most beautiful thing I've heard. Every day I think about our conversations, and what you mean to me. I wanted to badly to approach you, but just couldn't find the words. My heart has been broken. And when I found you, it has slowly mended together again. I don't know if I will be right for you but... you mean the world to me."

Magolor stopped him there by hugging him again, and nothing more had to be said. The steady beat of rain soothed them. They eventually made their way to the living room, where they sat on the couch and relived memories, confessing their love truly, and discovered that everything in the future wouldn't have to be discussed right then. Reminiscing on broken memories could mend them together, to prepare for whatever would come next.

**Author's Note:**

> Add me on @_papriika on instagram for any questions!!


End file.
